The Amazing Race: Shroom Style
by The Smart One 64
Summary: Season one of my Amazing Race series. Twelve teams of two from the Mushroom world are about to travel all across it in hopes of reaching the finish line first. Who has the right combo of brains, brawns, and teamwork to win the one million coins? ON HIATUS


**A.N.: Yep. So, because this won with the most votes on my poll, my intentions are to work on this first. Well, not exactly. I'm just putting the teams out; my other stories are higher priority above this. However, once summer hits, I plan (definition: hope/want) to start this...oh...say...(pulls out calendar of sheer convenience)...how does the 13th of June sound? (gets pelted by whatever objects the viewers are bearing) Well, if vacation binds me for writing, I might have to publish episode 1 sooner. Maybe I'll be able to start a ton sooner, because I've planned out the ENTIRE thing about a year ago! (That's how excited I am) But I ramble, so here are the teams!**

**Disclaimer: The Amazing Race belongs to CBS, and all places and characters belong to Nintendo...except for the host (who I just came up with, like, two seconds ago).**

* * *

**The Amazing Race: _Shroom Style_**

* * *

Toad Town.

The capital and largest city of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Located at the heart of the entire Mushroom World.

The starting point...of The Amazing Race.

_Shroom Style._

* * *

The forcast for the day read in the mid-70s, as several Toads bussled about their everyday lives. The usual: walking the dog, clocking into work, airing out the laundry, playing in the flower bed, getting grounded for playing in the flower bed, and chatting with neighbors about the gossip of the day...which soon changed.

A buzzing noise soon rang in each resident's ears, for above their head's came several helicopters, flying in the general direction of Peach's Castle. Cameras turned to the aircrafts, then one turned on as a female figure in a pine green shirt and khacki pants was shown strolling along the wooden bridge that ran across the moat of the palace.

"This...is Peach's Castle. Known for being the residence of Princess Peach, it is located at the northern tip of the Mushroom Kingdom's largest city: Toad Town. Home to the millions of Toads that live here, this capital lies at the epicenter for the whole Mushroom Planet. This city, famed for being the crossroads of the kingdom, is the starting point for The Amazing Race. My name is Mavis, and right now twenty-four ordinary people from across the globe are being transported here by helicopter, consisting of twelve teams of two," the host explained to the camera crew. "These teams vary in relationships, from friends, family, lovers, coworkers, e.t.c. They have no idea what the race ahead has in store for them, or how it will affect their lives."

At this point, one of the choppers flew in as the unfamiliar host and the rest of the crew darted out of the way. Mavis resumed stance as she spoke up once more.

"The twelve teams are..."

The propellor from the first helicopter slowed down as the vehicle descended, gently touching the smooth field to the right of the castle. The door slid open as the first team eagerly stepped off the platform in near sync. Both appeared to be dinosaurs, one green with red boots and saddle, and the other pink with a sparkling ring and bow.

"Yoshi and Birdo, dating dinosaurs from Yoshi's Island."

**Yoshi & Birdo: Dating**

Birdo: Yoshi and I have been dating on and off for the past three years now. We have great chemistry, so we shouldn't have any problems excelling in the race.

Yoshi: Birdo is...the sweetest, most caring, loving, compassionate, affectionate, smartest, romantic-

Birdo: You can stop now...

Yoshi: (laughs) greatest person I've ever known. I love her to death, and hopefully our relationship bonds will grow closer and closer as we progress through this race. Look out!

Jungle music played as two monkeys ninja jumped out of the helicopter. One was a larger ape with a red tie containing two initials. His 'prime mate' (get it? 'Prime mate'? Oh, I laugh) was a brown chimp bearing a baseball cap. Both look thrilled to be here as they march down the bridge.

"D.K. and Diddy, primate pals from the Congo Bongo region."

**D.K. & Diddy: Best Friends**

Diddy: D.K. and I have the ultimate friendship. We are alike in SO many ways! 

D.K.: Our constant love for thrill and adventure plays a huge part of it! We can win this.

Diddy: Ahem. WILL WIN, Donkey!

D.K.: And that's how we...wait, Donkey? Why you...NYE HA HEE HE HO HOOOO YU!

A third team gently made their way down the pathway, observing the scenery. Both were Goombas. As one lagged behind, with glasses and white hair, his partner skipped ahead, a pinkish shade, blonde ponytail, headlamp. The two had huge grins on their faces.

"Goombella and Frankly, teacher and pupil archaeologists from Rogueport."

**Goombella & Frankly: Archaeologists**

Frankly: We're archaeologists, so we often explore various regions, although Goombella has been to more places than I have...well, back in the day...

Goombella: Travelling with Mario helped my kingdom knowledge grow. A few years back, we discovered the 'treasure' which lied behind the Thousand Year Door.

Frankly: Now we intend to uncover a new marvel...

Both: 1,000,000 coins!

The first helicopter then started again, as it roused up leaves on it's journey out. As soon as it passed over the hills, another twin vehicle flew in, touching down at the same spot. The next duo exited in different fashions. Both are females wearing sportwear. The faster one had orange and yellow, and the calmer one had pink and red. Both are anxious...in both ways.

"Peach and Daisy, cousins and also princesses from both the Mushroom and Sarassa Kingdoms."

**Peach & Daisy: Cousins**

Peach: Daisy and I are the best of buds, eaching ruling our own kingdom, yet we're complete opposites. She's more tomboyish whereas I'm more collected...and girlyish...I mean, feminine...I'm not doing well am I?

Daisy: No, you're not! (laughs) Yeah, The Amazing Race will be an excellent journey together...now I sound like you! I'm ready for the time of a lifetime, win the million, and prove that we females can beat ALL odds!

Both cheer and laugh.

Peach: Oh wait...we're princesses...

Two mustachioed men left in different manner: one "thudded" and the other "feathered". Stated first was short and obese, yellow shirt, purple overalls. Stated second was tall and lean, purple shirt, black overalls. Both growled and grumbled as they "thudded" and "feathered" down the path.

"Wario and Waluigi, brothers and expert gamers from...(can't remember, hopes this is real) Wario City (oh wait, that was in Super Sluggers, so I guess that counts)."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers**

Wario: Why do _we_ need to be interviewed? I mean, _everyone _knows who's gonna win...US! Ha ha ha ha!

Waluigi: So you camera nerds can just skedaddle back to your stinkin' trailers! (wow...look who's talking)

Wario: Yeah, some stupid dude said winning isn't everything...but it IS! The money, the million! We are ready to do everything to win, win, WIN! (camera screen shatters) ...do we have to pay for that?...RUN!

Hand in hand come the next team across the bridge. Both are blue. The male, however, is taller, wider, and sprouting a miniature tree out of the top of his head. His female companion is much tinier, looking like a conch shell with a top and bottom part. They hug and kiss as they make their way over to the selected area.

"Pianta and Noki, dating, now engaged islanders from Isle Delfino."

**Pianta & Noki: Engaged**

Noki: Oh, I'm such a nervous wreck right now! I mean, two weeks before the show started, he brought me to the sunsets on Serena Beach, and then popped the question! It's just SO romantic! Oh, I love you! (plants a big one)

Pianta: (blushing) I'm hoping that by running this race I'll be able to afford the perfect wedding that fulfills all of my blueberry muffin's dreams! The seven-week old petunias, the mariachi Goomba quintet, the 716 meter long ice sculpture...for all the days we've been in love!

Noki: Oh, you're the one, raspberry pancake! Wait, you left out the dinnerware from Crystal Palace.

A third helicopter begins it's decent in the gardens, sliding open the doors to reveal two scary figures. Both walk out in complete silence, a ghost-like creature and an apparent skeleton of a Koopa. No expression is shown in either one's face.

"Boo and Dry Bones, coworkers in inspection from Creepy Steeple."

**Boo & Dry Bones: Coworkers**

Boo: We've been pals...oh, forever? Yeah, yeah, bad joke. The job we work at...creepy. Okay, I'll stop! But it is...looking over the steeple, fixing ins and outs...it's not what you'd call a Lady Bow souvenir plush doll...which I TOTALLY don't have...

Dry Bones: You ain't doing so crack-a-lackin'...now you got me doing it! Whatever. Running the race, we might be able to get a better job, girls...the good life.

Boo: Of course, klutzilla over here might not let that happen...HEY THAT WASN'T FAIR!

Out appear two Toads, grinning from ear to ear. The dude has original colors of red spots and a white cap with a blue vest. The dudette has a pink cap with white spots, only having pigtails and a pink skirt. They pause for a moment before running down the pathway.

"Toad and Toadette, married Toads from Toad Town."

**Toad & Toadette: Married**

Toadette: Toad and I have been married for a wonderful three years now, with our anniversary catching up pretty soon! He's my match in life, and we've always had a good time together.

Toad: Ever since my wife found it and was like 'HONEY! LOOK AT THIS CRAZY SHOW I FOUND!', we've been waiting for it to hit the Mushroom Kingdom. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to explore the entire kingdom, and I couldn't imagine doing it without her.

Toadette: Aw...I still have to pay you back for that line, though.

The last residents of the chopper take a giant leap off, gleefully punching the air for no apparent reason whatsoever. Both have blue overalls, gloves, boots, and familiar mustaches, although one has a red shirt and cap and the other green.

"Mario and Luigi, brothers and also renowned plumbers and superheroes from the Mushroom Woods (it's never been clarified where exactly they live)."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

Luigi: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. He's the _real_ super one, and I'm just the housekeeping little bro. A shadow, at that.

Mario: No you're not...oh wait, that one fan letter...

Luigi: Eh, puppy eyes go bye bye. We've been together our entire life! We know each other better than any of the other teams do! I'm not kidding! We can this hands down.

Mario: I've had a lot of travel throughout the kingdom, so this should be a piece of cake for us! Especially since we're bros, and we know each other's strong and weak points...wait, you said that already...

A final aviation vehicle, or helicopter, touches down to reveal the final three teams. Two more monkeys dance their way out in high spirits. One wears jeans and a beanie with blonde pigtails, while the other is smaller, wearing all pink with a crazy cap and ponytail.

"Dixie and Tiny, best friends also from the Congo Bongo region."

**Dixie & Tiny: Best Friends**

Dixie: Yes, we know. Our other monkey mates are running as well, and both of our teams' relationships are best friends. Hey, bring it on! I'm ready to take them DOWN!

Tiny: Sure, we may be girls, but we have gallons of athletic spirit! Our power combined can bring us the gold!

Dixie: Even though we may not be super popular, don't underestimate us! You blink, and you'll miss our victory.

Two spiked Koopas now crash down onto the terrain. The larger Koopa has orange hair, a green spiked shell, and is 'totally' scary. His smaller team mate looks similar, only has a 'totally' scary mask on. They exchange glances before marching farther.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr., father and son villains from the Bowser Badlands."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr.: Father/Son**

Jr.: BJ time! This is gonna be SO SWEET! My papa and I are gonna take down this competition like DYNAMANITE...dyna, dyanama, die man die, dynamoitica, diamond site, dynamic, mighty dinosaur...

Bowser: RAWR! With one million coins, which we're gonna win, I'll be able to buy the whole kingdom and BEAT MARIO'S BUTT! Which I have done!

Jr.: Um, cough cough, that was in Paper Mario, when you had to have _help_ from the Star Rod...(turns into a smore)

The final team jumps off the platform as the helicopter begins to start it's ascent. Both are different species: the Koopa is tall with a blue shell, and the Bob-omb is another pink character with another ponytail. They high five each other as they jog over to the end of the line.

"Kooper and Bombette, neighbors and sidekicks from Koopa Village."

**Kooper & Bombette: Neighbors**

Kooper: Thanks to my two heroic icons, Mario and Kolorado, I'm knowledgeable about a decent portion of the kingdom. Of course, teamwork is our team's strength, since we don't argue...much.

Bombette: We know we're labelled as 'sidekicks', but still, my definition for that is on the side kicking butt! I mean, if we can beat Bowser, than we SOO can beat the other people on this race and win the one million coi-

Kooper: Hold it...you're starting to act up-(Bombette explodes as ash covers Kooper from head to toe)

Bombette: ...my bad...

Mavis reappears as the teams are seen walking two by two hurrah hurrah along the path towards the front of Peach's Castle. "Can these teams put up with each other for the length of the race? Will exhaustion wear them down? And which team will have the right combination of brains, brawns, and teamwork to win...The Amazing Race..."

_Shroom Style. _(never gets old)

* * *

**A.N.: Alrighty then! Those are the...blandish teams. Anyways, yeah, mark your calendars for June 13th (actually don't...I make no promises). Other stories should have updates sometime...after my school gets out in a week and a half (yippee!)**

**More good news: Leave a review people! If you do, feel free to list you're favorite teams, least favorite teams, prediction list, where you want them to go, who should go on next season, why I ramble way too much...etc. Also, be sure to check out my profile and vote on the poll I now have! Okay that's all!**

**_Shroom Style. _(It got the best of me)**


End file.
